The Fashionistas
by Kourts
Summary: It's Kourtney's first year at Hogwarts, and she had been chosen as the new member of one of Hogwart's very secret and exclusive sororities, the Fashionistas
1. Default Chapter

"Darling, wake up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?"  
  
I rolled over slightly, and opened my eyes just enough to see.  
  
"No, probably not," I replied, "What time is it anyways?"  
  
"6:30"  
  
"6:30! In the morning? But last night you said we weren't leaving till 10."  
  
"I know," Mom said, "but I was too excited!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Well, anyways, I have a surprise for you."  
  
She grabbed something from behind her, and held it out to me.  
  
"A Pixie!"  
  
"Yeppers," Mom said with a smug look on her face, "I put the Persona charm on her. And just for fun, I changed her colour too!" she said with a laugh. "Now she's extremely intelligent, courteous, helpful, and very chatty too!"  
  
Always expect Mom to do something like that, I thought.  
  
Mrs. Hewitt was probably as tiny as a pixie herself, with shoulder length, shiny brow -hair, large, dark brown eyes, a button nose, and a tiny pair of bright red lips. She is the Assistant Headmistress at Hogwarts, and teaches advanced Charms to sixth and seventh years. She used to be head of The Committee of experimental charms, where she met her husband, Mr. Andrew Hewitt, who's the head of the Department of International Magical Co- operation at the Ministry of Magic. After being offered a job at Hogwarts, she left the Ministry, and headed to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Around school, she usually wears a beige silk robe, with black pumps, and her hair down.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, that's really great," I told her.  
  
"I thought you'd like her," she said, "I talked to Albus, and he said that we could bend the rules, just a small bit, and all the teachers agree, that you and any other student who has a pixie may take them to class."  
  
"But.what about Luna?"  
  
"Oh, she's still yours. There's no common sense in buying an eagle owl, and not taking her to Hogwarts!" mom said with a laugh.  
  
I sat up and hugged her.  
  
This is going to be great, I thought, Mom and me at Hogwarts!  
  
As well as being the Assistant Headmistress and the Advanced Charms Professor, Kathryn was also the Head of Ravenclaw House, and Kourtney was sure that she would be a Ravenclaw.  
  
Kathryn set the pixie and the cage down, and began to walk out of the room,  
  
"Be sure to double check everything, you don't want to forget anything foolish here, and make Daddy sent it all the way to Hogwarts, do?"  
  
And she left the room.  
  
~  
  
Kourtney got out of her four poster bed, and looked at the pixie, who was swinging merrily, humming away.  
  
"What's your name?" Kourtney asked the fairy.  
  
"Kiki," the pixie replied.  
  
"Hmm, looks to me like you might need some new clothes," she told the creature, who was only wearing a tattered nightgown, "I have just the thing."  
  
Kourtney walked over to her closet, and then began to rummage through, pulling out box after box until she found what she was looking for,  
  
"Agh! Barbie Clothes!"  
  
She took the box over in front of the cage, and opened its latch.  
  
Kiki stepped out of the cage, and stretched.  
  
Kourtney looked through the box until she found a miniature luggage set, "take as much as you want," she told the fairy.  
  
Kiki began rummaging through shirts after pants, after shorts, after shoes, until she had hand-picked through every item and her luggage was jam- packed.  
  
"Now," Kourtney said, "It's time for me to get dressed." 


	2. On the Way to Hogwarts

Kourtney opened her closet doors, and stepped back, analyzing the contents.  
  
"What am I going to wear for my first day at Hogwarts?" she said aloud, "what should I wear?"  
  
"It's a difficult decision, isn't it?" Mrs. Hewitt said as she strode into the room, "I know I couldn't decide when I started teaching there, or even as a student."  
  
As well as the advanced charms teacher at Hogwarts, Kathryn Hewitt also was the Contributing editor of Witch's Weekly Magazine, and owned a small trendy fashion boutique in Diagon Alley.  
  
Kathryn stood beside her only daughter, "I'd say, go with those new low slung jeans, the brown pony hair belt, and that red turtleneck-sweater," she told her eleven-year-old daughter.  
  
Kourtney Hewitt was about 4'11", with short brown hair and large brown eyes. Kourtney was an incredibly talented student, who at her Wizarding elementary school in Glen was the student-council- president, and the editor of her school paper. Kourtney loved dragons, and had visited many reserves in Romania, Sweden, Hungary, China and Austria.  
  
"Hair," Kourtney asked.  
  
"Wear it down, and do it well, first impressions last forever".  
  
Kathryn said that with a certain flair in her voice. Since the beginning of her days at Hogwarts, Kathryn had known about the many secret sororities at Hogwarts. During her years as a student, Kathryn had been a member of the most prestigious and extremely all-girls' sorority known as "Fashionista". The "Istas", as they were called, were the trend-setters at Hogwarts. By being chosen as the new member at the start of the new-year was an offer no sane person could refuse. There is regularly only seven Istas at the start of term, and each New Year, new positions would be assigned. Every girl gets a personal title that they keep till the end of the year. Once an Ista, you are always an Ista. These contacts last forever. The Istas' are the reason that Kathryn became the head of the Committee on Experimental Charms. If Kourtney ever wished to succeed and become a successful witch, she would have to be the member chosen at the start of term banquet. Unfortunately, it was not up to Kathryn who got chosen.  
  
"Actually, Darling, I think I'd go with this," Kathryn said as she pulled out a beautiful, hand stitched red robe-like dress, with stunning intricate gold-embroidered patterns.  
  
"My Japanese Kimono," Kourtney whispered as she felt the silky fabric, "I'd forgotten all about it."  
  
Kathryn felt into one of the inside pockets, and found two ebony chopsticks, and handed them to her daughter. "Do you're hair like that", Kathryn said, pointing to a picture in one of Kourtney's magazine covers.  
  
Kathryn realized that she was being bossy, but if Kourtney would ever have a chance with the Istas', it would be now.  
  
Kourtney finished dressing herself. She double checked her list to make sure that she had gotten everything she needed, placed Kiki on her one of her large silver hoop earrings. With Luna's cage in one hand, and the handle of her new willow trunk in the other, Kourtney walked towards the door of her bed room.  
  
~  
  
"Good morning, Darling," said a familiar handsome voice.  
  
"DADDY! Your home!" Kourtney screamed, running towards her father.  
  
"Would I miss my only daughter's first time to Hogwarts? And besides, I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this afternoon, so I have to go anyway." Andrew Hewitt said. He looked Kourtney over, his gaze stopping on Kiki, "I see you get her", he said, pointing at Kiki.  
  
At that moment, her older brother, Jake, walked into the room. Jake was in his seventh year, and was Head boy at Hogwarts. "Good morning, all!"  
  
"Good morning, Jake, what would you like for breakfast?" his mother asked.  
  
"Three eggs over easy, milk, orange juice and a water, home fries and. No, I'm just kidding, I've already eaten."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then let's get going," their father said, "The floo network can get fairly busy around this time, especially on the start of term at Hogwarts," Their mother said.  
  
Kathryn grabbed a glass vase with white, glitter like powder, and passed the jar around to everybody. They grabbed their luggage, and headed over to the fireplace, where a great fire was burning.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾", they all said in unison, and they disappeared into the roaring orange flames. 


End file.
